1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zero insertion force connector and, in particular, to a zero insertion force connector which is latched into position by rectilinear displacement of a latch with respect to the connector housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors of the type which present substantially no opposition to the insertion of a circuit board or other substrate thereinto are known in the art as zero insertion force connectors. Such connectors eliminate frictional forces which tend to oppose the entry of a substrate into the connector. Such forces, when summed over the number of conduction paths on the substrate, present a not inappreciable opposite to the insertion of the substrate which could result in undue frictional wear on and premature failure of the conduction paths on the substrate.
Exemplary of known zero insertion force connectors is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,839 (Aikens), assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent discloses a zero insertion force toggle link connector which utilizes a toggle rod and a substantially S-shaped spring contact arranged such that circular movement of the toggle rod in a first direction causes the spring contact to engage and wipe the conduction path on the substrate while reversal of the movement of the toggle rod causes the spring contact to disengage from the conduction path on the substrate.
Special problems are encountered when one is confronted with the problem of terminating and connecting printed circuit boards or other substrates provided on one side thereof with a ceramic or porcelain-on-steel finish. Ceramic surface printed circuit boards carry sharp edges which, if care is not exercised, may shear the pin contacts carried by the connector thus vitiating the connector for its intended purpose. Porcelain-on-steel printed circuit boards include an edge meniscus which must be overcome or avoided before the contacts on the connector may engage the conduction paths on the board. None of the known zero insertion force connectors in the art is believed able to accept and electrically engage the conduction paths on ceramic-surfaced or porcelain-on-steel printed circuit boards in a zero insertion force mode.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is believed advantageous to provide a zero insertion force connector which is especially adapted for accepting and electrically engaging conduction paths disposed on ceramic surfaced or porcelain-on-steel printed circuit boards.